Adorable Conejito
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [HaoxLyserg] ¿Por que un Conejito? Porque eres igual que un conejito, Eres suave, abrazable, y dan ganas de jugar con tu colita XD... Yaoi


Holas!! Nuevo fic de Shaman King es un Lyserg x Hao, pareja que recientemente se esta convirtiendo en mi favorita XD , pero claro, nunca acabara mi obsesión con el Horo x Ren…

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, si así fuera, los personajes en **Funbari no Uta** seguirían siendo tan sexys como de "jovencitos" XD

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adorable Conejito**

Abochornado…

Con ello describía perfectamente lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, Lyserg Diethel, sentía tan rojas sus mejillas que podría funcionar como semáforo en la calle…

-Mira que lindo te ves ingresito- le dijo dulcemente una voz a su lado…

Voz dueña del único responsable de su bochorno quien ahora se encontraba feliz de la vida acomodando el gran moño rosado que tenia atado al cuello…

-Hao…- susurro, tenia ganas de llorar…

Nunca en su vida lo habían humillado de tal modo y sentía aun mas cruel que el responsable de ellos, fuera su adorado y sensual novio, Hao Asakura…

El mencionado tomo un cepillo y lo paso por los mechones verdes que caían por la frente del ingles, sonreía complacido de ver a su dulce novio de aquella forma, sentía demasiadas ganas de besar aquellas mejillas ahora enrojecidas…

-Hao…- hablo nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo, que todos menos su novio le prestaba atención…

Se encontraban sentados en el pasillo de al lado de la estancia, a la derecha tenia el jardín y a la izquierda, la mesa con todos mirándole reprimiendo una risa burlona en sus rostros…

-¡Hao!- espeto con mas fuerza, odiaba que no le prestaran atención, y mas en un momento como ese…

-¿Dime bonito?- le pregunto con una total calma, y el modo en que le había dicho, hizo enrojecer aun mas su rostro, al parecer, el mayor Asakura, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para molestarlo ese día…

-¿Por qué un Conejito?...

Exactamente, como había mencionado Lyserg, ahora se encontraba, según sus términos, vestido ridículamente con un moño enorme rosado en el cuello, unas orejas blancas de conejito, y una cola esponjosita que sin haberse dado cuenta hasta muy tarde, Hao había pegado a sus pantalones…

Ahora mismo el verde se maldecía, ¿Por qué demonios acepto esa estupida apuesta? Claro… estaba confiado en que su par de reinas y su par de sietes, le darían la victoria segura en aquel juego de cartas que estaban desarrollando…

Pero, ¡Oh cruel destino! Al ver con horror como Hao le mostraba una bellísima escalera imperial… En pocas palabras, había perdido, y el precio de la apuesta era, que el perdedor, seria el esclavo por un día del otro…

No podía creerlo…

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en medio del pasillo, siendo arreglado por su koi, vistiendo un tonto y vergonzante traje de conejo, pero, lo que mas le interesaba era… ¿Por qué?...

-Porque eres igual a un conejito- le respondió Hao sacándole de sus pensamientos, haciendo una mueca de incomprensión, Asakura continuo explicándole- eres suave, abrazable, y dan ganas de jugar con tu colita…

Silencio durante tres Segundos…

Solo eso, y se escucho como Horo escupía lo que fuese que estuviese bebiendo en aquel momento y soltara una cruel carcajada de burla hacia su persona…

Ren, trataba de seguir con su rostro serio, pero tenia un tic creciendo en uno de los lados de sus labios, obviamente, no aguantaba las ganas de reír…

Ryu, lo único que impedía que su quijada llegara mas abajo era la mesa que se interponía, Anna, se había dignado a dejar de tomar su te y mirarlo con ojos expectantes, Yoh con su típica risilla, y Manta… al parecer apenas regresaba del sanitario…

Lyserg no pudo mas contra el bochorno, enfurecido, cerro de un tirón la puerta corrediza que daba vista al jardín, ahora impidiendo que todos los huéspedes, menos el gemelo mayor Asakura, continuaran viendo, y riéndose de su rostro enrojecido…

-------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el suelo, dejado que su rostro pegara de lleno con lo fresco del piso, pensaba que tal vez asi, disminuiría la temperatura de sus mejillas…

Aunque no ayudaba mucho que Hao, aun con su sonrisa infantil pero a la vez sensual, paseaba uno de sus dedos sobre la mota de peluche que se hacia pasar por la cola del animalito…

-Eres despreciable…- dijo Lyserg en ton quedo aun contra el suelo.

-Pero soy TU sexy y hermoso despreciable, y tu eres mi adorable conejito…- espeto, aun con su tono de voz meloso, y acariciando, ahora con toda su mano, el rabo de su conejito…

-Estoy seguro que no volveré a apostar estas cosas contigo- le respondió dándose la vuelta haciendo que la mano de su novio se alejara de su cola de juguete…

Gran error…

Ahora la mano de Hao se encontraba posada en "otros lugares" que seguramente un conejito no querría que tocaran al igual que su rabito…

Lyserg, aun mas sonrojado, trato de levantarse y marcharse de ahí, suficiente vergüenza por un día, pero el pelilargo se posisiono sobre el sujetando con sus manos las muñecas del peliverde, dejándolo acorralado…

-Sigues siendo mi esclavo, "conejito"- le susurro sensualmente contra su oído, de paso mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.- Y te voy a disfrutar hasta que se acabe el día…

-No se para que lo quieres- respondió Lyserg bastante tranquilo- al fin y al cabo, me tienes a tu merced todas las noches…

**Fin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! XD ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusto muchisimo como me quedo (de nuevo sin parecer presumida) Es que me encantan los fics cute, y este se me ocurrió mientras pensaba sobre dos de mis cosas favoritas, Lyserg y conejitos XD y pensé… ¿Lyserg parece un conejito ne? Y aquí esta XD

Dejen reviews porfis!! Acepto toda critica, aplauso, abrazo, blasfemia… ¿amenaza de muerte? O.o En fin, gracias por leer…

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
